


Contradictions - meanings

by CrescentSnow



Series: Snow and Ice [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow





	Contradictions - meanings

     **CONTRADICTIONS**

 

They are two, yet one

~They are two different individuals, yet only possess one body.

They are close, yet so far

~They are close to each other, knows each other by heart, yet they are still very far from each other and does not know each like others think.

They are ice, yet so hot

~They are children of the ice, or rather child of the ice, yet how inconvenient it may sound they are so hot for they are fiery in both in heart and nature.

They are different, yet the same

~Others may see them as far different from each other, yet the same hopes, dreams, prides, wishes and wants are all the same.

They are loved, yet not

~People show appreciation and love towards them for what they are, their status, but in truth they do not feel any of these emotions towards them.

They are happy, yet sad

~They both show people that they are happy, glad about their surroundings but all-in-all it's just a mask they keep so that those who are close to them would not worry, but they know better.

They are short, yet long

~They might appear short to other people, yet their capability to love, forgive and continue moving in on life even though there are a lot of trials is longer than anyone can assume.

They are dumb, yet wise

~They might make dumb decisions when those who are close to them, no, even a complete stranger, are in danger. But still wise for they do not let anyone get hurt.

They speak, yet not

~Yes, they are able to speak but what they speak is not what's in their heart.

They can see, yet are blind

~They can see good things, but not those that are evil for all they see is the goodness of a person, thus, making them blind.

They are naive, yet mature

~Sometimes, they might be naive but they are surely mature for hardships molded them at such a short span of time.

They are free, yet caged

~They can do whatever they wish, as others say, but in reality they are bind in a cage of laws and traditions that forces them to be someone who they are not.

They are together, yet separated

~They are always together whenever and wherever, yet are separated by sorrows, grief and remorse that they keep hidden from each other.

They are dead, yet alive

~Basically, they are dead for they are shinigami and zanpakutou, but are alive in our hearts.

End         

 


End file.
